Flora and the Puzzling Aces
by Emiri-Chu
Summary: The professor has left again. So Flora seeks advice from Clive on how to have her own adventure! What she wasn't expecting was to start her journey right away.  I have puzzles in this story! Post Unwound Future, spoiler-ish Also, Clive/Flora A/N: I hate to break it to you, but CANCELED in favor of Unworthy Future.


A/N: Yay, I finally finished the first chapter! And I wrote my own puzzles! That was insanely hard to do… Now, let me thank ChocoboMuffins for helping to motivate me to get this done! =D

DISCLAIMER I don't own the Professor Layton series, but I sorta own the puzzles I made for this. Sorta… I based a few off of existing ones.

I==I==I

Flora cautiously walked over to the professor's desk. What had he been doing that had made him leave in such a rush? On his desk was… a letter, from Luke. Since the professor had already looked at it, Flora could take a quick peek over it. There was a small scribbling at the bottom: P.S. I'm going to find an adventure here; I'll tell you all about it when I find it!

This made Flora think for a moment. "The professor didn't go off to have another adventure without me!"

She sulked for a moment, and then got an idea. "Well, if Luke's having an adventure by himself… What if I had my own adventure?" Suddenly, her excitement drained. "But how? Who do I know that I could ask…? … … … Well, I could start by asking Clive, because I sorta know him and he might know something about adventures!"

Flora dressed in her hood and glasses, and walked out to the bus stop to board the next bus.

I==I==I

Somehow, she had ended up at the Scotland Yard, and was about to ask about Clive when she noticed… Clive?

"Um… hi!" she said, confused.

"Flora? What are you doing here?" he asked, just about as confused.

She checked to make sure her hood and glasses were still on. Clive was quick to catch on.

"The only reason someone wouldn't recognize you in that is if they hadn't met you before,"

"What?" she hissed.

"No, it was your dress. Do you go everywhere in that?"

"Well, it's my traveling dress,"

"Okay…"

"Well, why are you here? You said you were going to serve your time, or something like that,"

"Flora, Flora, you never plead guilty even if you are,"

"What?"

"Never mind, what about you? Why are you here?"

"I'm walking around,"

"…Indoors,"

"I-I was looking for advice on having adventures!"

"…At the Scotland Yard,"

"Ah, advice from you!"

"Why me? The professor probably knows more about how to have a puzzle solving adventure than I do,"

"He left me… again… and Luke's gone, too,"

"Oh…"

A short silence was had before Clive spoke again..

"I could use a puzzle solving adventure myself,"

"Really! …Oh, but if you're here, we can't go,"

"Hang on, last time we saw each other, I kidnapped you. I was sure there was some mistake coming to me for advice, but then you had no one else to ask, and after that, you still want to journey out somewhere with me?"

"Well, Celeste disappeared. Luke told me not to talk about it, and she was the only other person I was pretty sure I could trust. But… something tells me you're okay, too."

Clive smiled for a moment, but then a door opened near them. No one came out…

The two shrugged, and resumed their conversation.

"Oh, I just realized… you left your hat in a building that was destroyed…" sighed Flora, disappointed.

"So?"

"How can we have a puzzle solving adventure without hats?"

"Easy. We solve a puzzle about hats,"

"A puzzle?"

I==I==I

Puzzle

No.001

Which hat?

I==I==I

"Here we have a red, yellow, and blue hat in that order. If a marble is underneath one of them, and the second was switched with the third. Next, the first and third are switched, followed by the first and second being switched, and finally, the second and third being switched. If the marble is under the first hat after they've been moved, what color hat is it under?"

[Review with your answer! The story continues without giving answers, but I'll post the correct answers at the start of the next chapter]

I==I==I

"Wow, Clive, we could have loads of fun solving puzzles!" cheered Flora

"Could…"

"Right…"

"If you can help me, maybe we can go sooner,"

"I'll help you! Just don't leave me to go on your own adventures!"

Clive was about to respond, when the door opened again and Barton called out, "Clive, the inspector would like to speak with you."

"See you, Flora," said Clive, walking towards the door that Barton had come through.

"Actually, he requested the young lady come, too,"

"Me?" asked Flora, looking to see if anyone else as in the room, and fixing her glasses.

"Yes,"

Flora nodded, slid her hood back, and put her glasses in her pocket.

I==I==I

"I overheard the you two talking just now, and if you're looking to go gallivanting off

On a journey, perhaps I could get you two to investigate something for me," said Inspector Chemeley, eying the two before him.

"What exactly would we be investigating?" inquired Clive.

"This-"

He held up a file labeled 'Casino'

"Lately, strange things have been happening about some casinos, and I'd like both of you to go check them out. Everything you need to know is in this file,"

He handed them the file.

"Now if I can get you two to work at solving this, you'd probably have a better chance at having an 'adventure' than trying to look about London without a clue,"

"Where do we start?' asked Flora.

"Take a look at this map. Here first, then you can visit the others,"

The areas he indicated were circled.

"Got it," said Clive,

"You may leave, but you best keep to your task."

Clive and Flora nodded in agreement, and left.

I==I==I

"Say Clive, that candy shop reminds me… of a puzzle!" said Flora, as they walked down the streets of London.

I==I==I

Puzzle

No.002

Chocolate

I==I==I

"That candy store makes me so hungry! But it also reminds me of a puzzle.

"If I have a large, flat, square piece of chocolate, and broke it in half, then broke each half in half, the broke each of the pieces in half 3 more times, how many pieces would I have if I shared them with you and two more friends equally?"

[Review with your answer for this one, too! The story now continues.]

I==I==I

"Flora, did you even hear that puzzle somewhere? It sounds more like something you came up with,"

"Well, I come up with puzzles while the professor and Luke are out. I was going to tell them that one, but they're gone again."

"I see…"

I==I==I

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know if the characters are in character, and if the puzzles make sense. Until next chapter! =D


End file.
